Kala's secret
by purplepagoda
Summary: Kala goes out with peter but something happens that will bind them for life.


Under Wraps Chapter 1  
  
"Kala are you home?" "Peter she's almost ready." "Hey Peter I'm ready to go." Peter and Kala head out to a local club for their date. Peter and Kala both have a very good time. Kala and Peter nither mix with alchol so a little goes a long way. Peter and Kala both end up getting drunk. Kala and peter leave the club together and go to peters place. Kala wakes up in Peters bed.  
  
"Oh my land. I am such an idiot." Kala whispers to herself. Kala grabs her clothes and walks to the hospital. Once Kala gets to the hospital she goes in the women's locker room and takes a shower and puts on a pair of hospital scrubs. Kala avoids peter as much a possible.  
  
2 weeks later Kala is in the bathroom getting ready for work. Kala is thinking to herself that she is a huge idiot when an egg time goes off and snaps her out of her day dream.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening to me. Man I should have known better." Kala says to herself. Kala hesitantly looks at the plastic stick laying on the bathroom vainity. It was to fuzzy to read. "Well I guess I'll just have to have Lu give me a blood test."  
  
7 am RWHC "Lu." "Yeah." "Do you have any appointments open today?" "For my favorite intern? Of course." "Thanks." Kala starts to walk away. "Wait Kala." "Yeah." "Is something wrong?" "No." "Okay then I'll see you at 9:30." "Great. See ya at 9:30 then."  
9:30 am "Kala Thorton." "Ok Kala so tell me whats wrong." "I need a blood test." "Ok do you have a reason?" "I'll tell you when it comes back." "Alright then , roll up your sleeve. This won't hurt a bit." "Yeah right. Ouch." "Ok your done."  
11 PM Rittenhouse E.R. "Ok what do we got?" "Male 23. Hit by a car." "And this one ? Male 20. Hit by a car." "On my count 1-2 and. I need BP."  
  
Are You sure Chapter2  
5 minutes later. "So Tony what happened?" "It was for ignitiation for a Phaternity . We were supposed to make the cars stop, but they didn't." Lu and Kala exit the Emergency Room. "Kala , I got your test results back." "Can we talk in your office?" "Yeah sure." "Everything came back negitive." "It did." "Let me finish . Except for one thing." "What?" "I have a feeling you know what." "I do?" "Kala you're pregnant." "What. Are you sure?" "Test results don't lie." "Please don't tell anyone." "I won't but I have a feeling your not telling me something." "I don't want to talk about it." "Whatever it is you have to tell someone." "I know." "Go try and sleep until you're paged next." "Ok bye."  
Saturday Cambel household 9 A.M. Kala is in the bathroom throwing up. Thinking that she's in a mess when Andy calls up. "Kala are you alright in there?" "Ah... yeah I'm fine." "When you're done will you come downstairs ?" "Yeah." 5 minutes later Kala exits the bathroom and heads downstairs. "Kala are you feeling alright?" "Yeah I think I just have a touch of the stomach flu." "Alright."  
Monday Cambel household 1 am Andy is waken up by the sound of Kala throwing up. Andy walks to the bathroom where the door is partially open. "Kala?" "Andy . I'm sorry to wake you up at this hour." "It's ok, but my question is are you ok?" "Like I said it's just the stomach flu." "Kala I don't think it is. I mean you've been sick for a week. You should see a doctor." "I am a doctor and I'm fine. I have to go to sleep or else I'm going to be late for work." "You can't go to work." "I have to." "Ok."  
  
RWHC Monday 9A.M. "Lu." "Yeah Andy." "Have you seen Kala." "No Why." "Well I'm worried about her." "Why?" "She's been sick for a week and she won't see a doctor." "Sick how?" "She says she has the stomach flu." Lu says: "I wouldn't exactly call it the stomach flu." Under her breath. "What?" "Nothing." "Lu what's going on?" "I don't know I was told to be mum about the whole situation." "Mum?" "A yeah Mum." "As in mum." "What?" "Oh you know exactly what." "Look let's go in my office ." "ok." "Al right look Kala came to me a few days ago and asked for a blood test then I asked her why. She told me that she'd tell me when the blood test came back, but when they came back she didn't have to tell me I knew." "Knew what?" "Look Andy I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut about this one. Doctor patient privledge." "So it's not the stomach flu?" "No it's more like ..." "Like what?" "Look I didn't tell you this, and you don't know" "Know what?" "Kala's pregnant." "You're kidding" "no." "Well I have to get to my next appointment." "ok me to."  
  
This sucks Chapter 3  
  
3 ½ months later RWHC 11 P.M. "Well Kala everything is perfectly fine." "Good. I hate working in a hospital." "Why ?" "It's like rumor mill." "What do ya mean?" "Well I wear really lose fitting scrubs and everyone's like Kala have you gained weight." "It's ok." "Look Lu I'm going insane. I'm starting to show and I can't wear any thing but scrubs and sweats." "Well if you'd just wear maternity clothes you wouldn't have that problem." "No I'd have a bigger problem everyone would know." "Is it that bad that people would know?" "Yeah kinda because then I'd have to tell Peter." "You're going to have to tell peter at some point." "I know." "Okay Kala everything looks good. The baby looks healthy. Do you wanna know what it is?" "Um...I guess so." "It's a ... girl." "I need to find a new place I can't stay with Andy forever." "I think the people next door to me moved out." "Really?" "Yeah, I'll check it out for you." "Great."  
  
2 months later "Lu." "Hey Kala" "Your appointment isn't for another hour." "I know, but I wanted to ask you if you'd go shopping with me." "For what ?" "Maternity clothes I can't stand living through July in sweats." "Yea." "Yea?" "You finally came to your senses." "Yeah well with Peter gone until the baby is born I figured what the heck."  
  
This can't be happening chapter4  
September 1st "Kala ? What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be on maternity leave, and your not due for another week." "Lu I'm not going to make it another week." "Why, What do you mean?" "This morning I went down stairs to get a bowl of cereal I had a water glass I sat it down then I looked down , I thought I spilled it ,but the glass was still full." "Your water broke it's ok ." "Lu is everything ok?" "Yeah." "Lana get a wheel chair." "Ok." "Kala I'm going to take you up to labor and delivery."  
10 Minutes later "Well you're situated so I'm going to see how far dialated you are." "ok." "Well you're dialated a lot more than I thought you would be. This being your first baby." "Is everything ok though?" "Yeah your fully dialated though so on your next contraction I want you to push." "ok." "Here's a contraction PUSH," "Owww." "That was good I need a bigger one this time." "ok." "Push .Good I can see the head. A few more and she'll be out." "Push. Push." "Wahhhh." "It's a healthy baby girl." "Can I see her?" "Yeah let me get her cleaned off and weighed."  
5 minutes later. "Here ya go." "Wow she's bigger than I thought she would be." "Yeah she weighed 9lbs 4oz. It's probably a good thing she came early cause in another week she would have been to big , and you would have to have a c-section." "She's perfect." "Well I have to tell you something that isn't going to make you happy." "What?"  
  
The truth chapter 5  
  
"Peter came home early, and he's here in the hospital." "He's going to be looking for you." "I know that's why I'm staying right here." "No." Outside the room in labor and delivery at the reception area . "Um... I'm looking for Dr. Delgado." "Peter she's in room 209 with a patient." Peter walks into the room. "Lu, I'm back." "Good, Peter I have someone I'd like you to meet." "Who?" "A patient of mine. Her name is Aurora Elizabeth. Here." "She's a newborn." "Yeah." "where is her mom?" "In the bathroom." "and the father." "holding her." "holding who?" "Aurora." "but I'm holding Aurora." "I know." "I'm her father?" "Yeah." "Who's her mother?" "I am ." "Kala. You're her mother? How is that I didn't even know you were pregnant." "A lot of people didn't, not until my sixth month any way." "I'm going to leave." "No Lu stay." "Okay." "When exactly did this happen I mean I only went on one date with you and we didn't do anything. Did we?" "Actually if you remember we both go very drunk that night ." "Yeah. Then we went to my place but you weren't there when I woke up." "No because I freaked out and left before you woke up." "Oh... well this is a little complicated." "yeah, Look I don't want any thing from you. I just wanted to let you know you have a daughter."  
  
Doing the right thing chapter 6  
  
6 weeks later "Lu." "Kala you're back." "yep." "Where is the baby?" "with peter he changed his shift so that he'll be home with her most of the time when I'm at work." "are you sure she's with peter?" "yeah why?" "well because peter is in my office." Kala walks into Lu's office she finds peter down on one knee. "Kala will you marry me?" "ah... what..." "Will you marry me?" "Yes." Peter and Kala walk out of Lu's office "she said yes" "I can see that." "Peter seriously where's the baby?" "Lana has her." "ok"  
Valentines day "Do you Peter take Kala to be your..." "I do." "do you Kala take peter to..." "I do." "by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." 


End file.
